On se serait pas déjà vu ?
by Kin Yu
Summary: Défi de Dragonna ; "Et si..." Roy et Edward s'étaient déjà rencontré par le passé ?


Auteur : Kin_Yu

Rating: K+

Genre : Général, Humour ; OS

Disclamer : Défi 64 de Dragonna ; FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**"On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?"**

Résumé : "Et si..." Roy et Edward s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant ?

* * *

C'était une journée qui avait commencé comme tant d'autres au QG militaire. Entre les rapports quotidiens et les dossiers en retard, le Colonel Mustang était au travail depuis bonne heure, sous la garde de son Lieutenant qui le menaçait d'une transformation imminente en passoire (ou gruyère) s'il lui prenait l'envie de rêvasser au milieu d'une pile de dossiers. Malheureusement pour lui, le Colonel était d'humeur rêveuse ce matin-là, car il ne cessait de se plonger dans ses pensées quand bien même sa main signait les rapports machinalement. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que la porte soit défoncée par le coup de pied bien connu d'un certain alchimiste au bras d'acier.

Mustang ne sursauta même pas, contrairement au Lieutenant Hawkeye qui réprimanda le jeune homme d'être aussi peu prévenant avec le matériel (oui, la porte aussi). Il l'entendit grogner, puis le bruit des éclairs alchimiques tandis qu'il remettait la porte dans ses gonds, et daigna enfin lever la tête vers le Fullmetal, une pique aux lèvres qui ferait certainement hurler le garçon de fureur et crier encore des comparaisons idiotes sur sa taille.

Mais alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, Mustang se trouva soudain incapable de sortir sa blague.

Le regard pressé mais interrogateur du jeune alchimiste, ses mèches rebelles et ses yeux d'une couleur si intense, cette vision ramena soudainement le Colonel aux souvenirs dans lesquels il se perdait depuis le début de la matinée. Tout ce qu'il trouva donc à lancer au garçon fut :

"On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?"

Le Fullmetal écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa aussitôt à l'affût d'un piège, et répondit avec lenteur :

"Oui... Je suis Edward Elric, c'est vous qui m'avez fait passer l'examen d'Alchimiste, on m'appelle Fullmetal, vous vous rappelez ?"

Le Colonel, vexé, agita la main pour chasser cette mauvaise plaisanterie et précisa :

"Non, je veux dire, avant... !"

Edward ne comprenant pas, Mustang se mit à réfléchir plus intensément, et raconta à mesure que cela lui revenait petit-à-petit...

* * *

"Roy, demain sera un jour particulier."

Le jeune élève releva la tête de son travail pour regarder son maître d'alchimie entrer dans la petite pièce qu'il occupait dans la maison de ce dernier. Maître Hawkeye s'avança près de lui pour expliquer, l'air grave :

"Je dois me rendre chez un vieil ami, dès demain matin. Il est également alchimiste et aurait, paraît-il, des choses d'une extrême importance à m'apprendre. Je serai donc absent toute la journée..."

Roy, dix-huit ans alors, ne comprit pas pourquoi l'homme prenait la peine d'être aussi sérieux pour annoncer cette visite, somme toute banale.

"Très bien, maître. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour m'occuper de la maison en votre absence," fit-il poliment, plus par réflexe que comme proposition sincère. Mais Hawkeye secoua la tête :

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici. Tu m'accompagneras."

"… Très bien, mais... pourquoi cela ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger..."

"Riza restera seule à la maison. Elle a l'habitude. Il vaut donc mieux que tu viennes avec moi."

Roy comprit, et poussa un discret soupir. Son maître l'avait prévenu, de ne pas s'approcher de sa fille. Les laisser seuls tous les deux ne serait effectivement pas la plus sage décision...

"Très bien. Quand part-on ?"

"Avec le train de 7h. Ne traîne pas."

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme se plaindre de l'horaire bien trop matinal à son goût...

Le lendemain, le train de 7h emportait à son bord l'alchimiste et l'apprenti, laissant la jeune Riza qui avait accompagné son père leur faire signe depuis le quais de la gare.

"Au fait, Maître, où allons-nous ?"

"Dans un petit village à l'Est. Resembool."

"… jamais entendu parler..."

"C'est un petit village..."

Roy se tut, vexé, et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, Hawkeye plongé dans ses notes cryptées et son disciple dans un livre d'alchimie.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Resembool tôt dans la matinée, et le jeune homme suivit le plus vieux sur la route sableuse de la campagne, en direction d'une grande maison un peu éloignée du village en lui-même. Roy s'intrigait quant à l'identité du fameux ami de son maître, sur l'alchimie qu'il pratiquait, s'il vivait seul et reclus comme le professeur Hawkeye, coupé de la civilisation et ne vivant que pour ses recherches...

Ce fut la jolie jeune femme leur ouvrant la porte qui le détrompa. Elle était vraiment jolie, mais il supposa qu'elle était la femme de l'ami de son maître. Elle les invita à entrer avec un sourire amical, ce que Hawkeye refusa poliment, prétextant attendre son ami. Elle partit le chercher dans la maison, et Hawkeye tourna alors vers lui un regard entendu :

"Il est évident que le sujet de notre conversation ne te regarde pas. Je te serai reconnaissant de continuer à étudier dehors, la journée est claire et il ne fait pas froid."

Si Roy fut soufflé d'être laissé dehors comme un animal gênant, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le propriétaire des lieux arriva, accueillant le professeur sans même saluer l'élève (qui somme toute passait plutôt inaperçu par rapport aux deux grands hommes), et l'invita à le suivre dans son atelier ; Hawkeye jeta un autre regard à Roy avant d'entrer, laissant le jeune homme à la porte qui se referma d'un claquement sec. Vexé et en colère face à si peu de considération de la part des deux alchimistes, Roy fit demi-tour et entreprit de s'installer à l'ombre du seul arbre qui poussait près de la maison ; il étala ses livres et notes emportés pour la journée, et se remit à son travail.

Deux ou trois heures s'écoulèrent facilement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était observé. La matinée était bien avancée, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner plus conséquent avant de partir (son maître ayant refusé de payer quoi que ce soit dans le train). Il releva la tête en sentant à sa gauche un regard fixé sur lui.

Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans. Il se tenait debout près de la balançoire qui pendait à la plus grosse branche de l'arbre, et le fixait avec des yeux ahuris. Roy toussota, supposant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'enfant de la jeune femme.

"Salut... !" fit-il. Le petit tourna les talons et s'enfuit derrière le tronc épais de l'arbre. Le jeune homme soupira ; il n'aimait pas les gosses. Il se replongea dans sa lecture, mais le silence ne dura pas :

"T'étudies quoi ?"

Roy sursauta dans un bond, et ne retint un cri que de justesse, en entendant cette voix nasillarde à son oreille : le petit avait fait le tour du tronc et se penchait à présent sur ses notes, à sa droite. Roy ramena le tout contre lui d'un geste vif.

"Des trucs..."

Le gosse ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse ; il grimaça : "Quels trucs ?"

"Des trucs compliqués pas pour les enfants... !" Le petit fit la moue, son épis blond s'abaissant avec déception. Mais il revint à l'attaque :

"Tu veux pas m'expliquer ?"

"... Non... ! J'ai pas le temps, et c'est trop compliqué..." Roy entassa grossièrement ses notes dans un livre dans des gestes saccadés, hérissé à l'idée que le môme puisse y toucher.

"Y'avait des drôles de dessins... C'est de l'alchimie ?" Cette fois-ci, il se figea ; qu'il connaisse le mot était surprenant en soit... Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus.

"Tu sais ce qu'est l'alchimie... ?" fit-il dubitatif. Le gosse sembla rayonner en répondant :

"Oui !! C'est la science qui permet de transformer une chose en quelque chose d'autre tout en respectant le principe d'équivalence !"

Pour le coup, Roy fut médusé ; de un, ce "môme" s'exprimait en fait extrêmement bien pour son âge, de deux, il connaissait la science et l'échange équivalent... Il ne cacha pas un sourire hautain :

"C'est bien, c'est bien... Mais il ne suffit pas de savoir ce que c'est pour pouvoir en faire. C'est pour ça qu'il faut beaucoup étudier."

"Mais je sais en faire !!" affirma le petit blond.

"... oh ? Prouve-le moi !" C'était gratuit et sans doute pas très gentil. Mais Roy n'aime pas les gosses.

Sous son regard moqueur, ledit gosse s'agenouilla, attrapa un morceau de branche au sol, et se mit à tracer un cercle dans la terre ; inutile de préciser que son regard tourna de moqueur à sidéré en voyant le petit faire, et surtout le résultat. C'était un cercle extrêmement simple, mais cela forçait tout de même l'admiration. Mais lorsque le garçon posa ses mains sur le dessin, puis que celui-ci cessa de briller, il ne put qu'éclater de rire.

"C'est pas drôle !!" pleura le petit blond, "Et pis d'abord j'y arrive mieux avec du sable !!"

Certes, la transmutation n'était pas tout-à-fait au point, mais le simple fait d'avoir transmuté de la matière à son âge restait remarquable.

"D'accord, d'accord... !" articula Roy en essayant de se calmer. "Je ris pas, promis... !"

Le petit ne le croyait pas, et il avait bien raison. Il se releva brutalement et courut vers la maison. Cela calma Roy mieux qu'une douche froide quand il comprit qu'il allait sans doute voir rappliquer la mère, et son maître dans la foulée, et qu'il aurait sûrement droit à une sacré correction pour se comporter de la sorte chez un hôte et ami de surcroît. Bref, il perdit vite son sourire.

Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les minutes, nombreuses, et il finit par penser que le petit était simplement rentrer bouder.

Toutefois, il fut une nouvelle fois sorti de son travail par sa voix énervante...

"T'as pas faim ?"

Roy grogna : "Je croyais que tu étais parti bouder..."

"Meuh non ! Je boude plus moi, je suis grand !"

"... on lui dira..."

"T'as dit quoi là ?!" Roy sursauta à la colère apparente du môme. Quoi encore ?

"Je suis pas petit !! J'ai que 4ans ! Je vais encore grandir et même que je te dépasserai !!"

"Ah ! C'est ça, en attendant, si tu allais plutôt t'entraîner, crevette ?"

"Ne te moque pas de moi !!! ... Pour la peine, t'auras pas le casse-croûte que Maman a fait pour toi !"

Il sortit de son dos un sandwich qu'il agita devant lui ; Roy gronda avec un sourire inquiétant :

"Oh... mais, c'est qu'elle me menace, la petite bête... ?"

"TE MOQUE PAS !! JE VAIS GRANDIR !!" cria le garçon, avant de pousser un hurlement hystérique quand Roy se releva soudainement pour se jeter sur lui. La course-poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, mais c'était juste parce que Roy avait de plus grandes jambes... Quelques minutes plus tard, il mordait dans son casse-croûte.

"Mes remerciements à ta mère... !" lança-t-il en regardant le gosse se frotter les fesses en grimaçant.

"T'étais pas obligé de me faire tomber... !"

"Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais tu es tellement riquiqui que je n'ai pas fait attention... !"

"Tu vas voir ce qui t'arrive si tu te moques encore !! Espèce de grande asperge !!"

"Une asperge et une crevette ? Tu es gourmand dis-moi... !"

"RAAAAH !!!"

Ce fut au tour de Roy de courir...

Les livres et notes furent vite oubliés au pied de l'arbre, tandis que le petit blond exigeait qu'il le pousse sur la balançoire, ou bien qu'il l'accompagne pour une visite guidée du village... Roy n'eut même pas le temps de penser à les mettre à l'abri au cas où il pleuvrait tant ce môme accaparait sans cesse toute son attention (sûr qu'il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi débordant d'énergie...).

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre de son salon, Hohenheim regardait le jeune homme jouer avec son fils avec un sourire amusé.

"Il semble prometteur..."

"Il est très doué," affirma Hawkeye."Mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il pense que je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il s'intéresse un peu trop à l'armée et au peuple. Ses idéaux sont stupides."

"Il est jeune..."

"Il est naïf... ! S'engager serait la pire chose qu'il puisse faire..."

"S'il est ambitieux, il ira loin."

"J'en suis sûr..." Le professeur soupira ; "mais je préférerais vraiment qu'il reste en-dehors de tout ça..."

Hohenheim hocha la tête avec compréhension, et son regard se durcit tandis qu'il continuait de fixer l'élève de son ami à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

L'arrivée du soir fut une libération pour Roy. La journée passée à courir et échanger des insultes culinaires n'avait pas été de tout repos, loin de là. Quand son maître l'appela pour le départ, il rangea ses affaires avec empressement et la hâte de s'en aller enfin. Le gosse tournait autour de lui en débitant un flot de paroles stériles, comme "Pourquoi tu pars déjà ?" "Tu reviens bientôt ?" "Tu verras j'aurai grandi la prochaine fois !" et autres. Après un dernier échange de comparaisons idiotes sur leur taille respective, Roy salua la jeune femme et l'ami de son maître, et courut rejoindre celui-ci le long du chemin, avec le soulagement de penser que c'était enfin fini... S'il avait su.

* * *

"Urgh..."

Un long silence suivit le récit du Colonel. Edward s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé sous le choc.

"... oui... je me souviens aussi..."

"On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la crise d'adolescence qui t'ait donné un comportement aussi caractériel... !" ricana Mustang. "Quelle petite teigne..."

"Hé ho ! J'vous permets pas ! Et pis la crise vous a pas épargné non plus... ! Vous aviez une sale tronche !"

"Je ne te permets pas... !!"

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye soupira alors qu'ils se remettaient à se disputer. Pour elle aussi, des souvenirs étaient remontés. Notamment la petite journée qu'elle avait tranquillement passée avec ses amies à la foire (pleine de garçons) alors que son père la croyait gentiment à la maison...

* * *

Fin.  
Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

EDIT : j'ai corrigé les fautes ; désolée. Souvent, quand je reformule des phrases, j'oublie de changer certains mots. Et voilà le résultat. En temps normal, Matsuyama veille au grain ; soyez-en heureux, car sinon, tous mes chapitres seraient comme ça !


End file.
